The Diary Of A Warrior
by Silent Ravencroft
Summary: [Exerpt from the diary of Odd Della Robbia]If only then we could have known that everything we had been fighting against for the past year would soon succeed in its goals...


**(A/N: Yeah Code Lyoko okay the cold blue eyes came from this one suddenly random dream where an FBI agent was sent to find out about all the weird things that had been happening near Kadic. She found out and that was the scariest dream moment of my life. And for some odd reason (hehe pun) I was Odd. Those eyes freaked me out. And Odd found out about it all so he was the first one to find out that the super computer was gone. So I decided to write a story about what happened after my second dream about Teen Titans or my alarm clock sounded off at six in the morning.)**

---------------

**The Diary Of A Warrior**

**Silent Ravencroft**

---------------

**This excerpt comes from the diary of Odd Della Robbia. Odd was twenty-three at the time of writing.**

**January 21**

Even as I sit here, in a dark room underground listening to the hum of loud machinery hundreds of feet above me, I still remember those eyes. I just stay here wondering what else will go wrong with my life as I remember the good old days of bad puns, close friends, cafeteria food, and a constant need for a thrill. I can conjure up the day in my head as easily as I can remember what I ate for breakfast this morning; probably easier because I had nothing for breakfast this morning.

It's been like this for almost ten years now. At nights I stay underground in this cement prison and during the day I scavenge for what little food is left in the world. Sixteen years ago I would never have believed that a maniacal computer program hell-bent on mankind's destruction would be the one to take over the world. It was all because of those eyes too.

All of this began in the cafeteria of Kadic Junior High School at a small table where my friends and I sat everyday. This day was no different. If only then we could have known that by the end of the day everything we had been fighting against for the past year would succeed in its goals.

"Hey where's Einstein? Shouldn't he have shown his genius butt by now", I asked pushing my chair back onto two legs. My hands were folded under my head and one of my feet pushed lightly on the table as I looked at Ulrich.

"He said he found something interesting, you seen Yumi?" Ulrich said, his voice filled with its normal dryness. Ulrich was resting one arm on the table in front of him and the other rested on his lap. His face held a bored expression as he stared down at the empty tray in front of him.

I remember his eyes as clearly as I see my hands now, scribbling as quickly as I can in this journal that I bought so long ago. His eyes were deep voids of brown that seemed to call you in and send you away at the same time. In the heat of battle his eyes were tense, full of concentration, he was completely focused and serious. With his friends sometimes he laughed and joked but his eyes never did. They were always serious and laced with pain. Ulrich had hard eyes.

Back in time in the lunchroom, Ulrich raised his eyes as Yumi and Aelita walked through the door. The two girls were talking and as they headed towards the table Yumi let out a soft laugh. Yumi's eyes were closed but when they were opened again she directed them to Ulrich's figure at the table.

Yumi's eyes were something too. Her eyes were serious like Ulrich's but there was no pain in them. Those dark brown, almost black, pools were almost mystifying. Yumi could make them show whatever she wanted. Her eyes made her an accomplished liar. She never lied for anything but Lyoko, though. Yumi had unpredictable eyes.

I remember also when her soft eyes were reflecting the cold symbol that we all feared. It pains me now as I sit in this dark dungeon to think that her eyes still bear that coldness. Yumi is still possessed by that demon Xana. It's hard to reflect on that day that Xana gained control but I must; it is an essential part in my story about Lyoko.

On that day Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, and I were all sitting at that small table when all of our phones rang at once. The four of us all responded immediately and simultaneous greetings were sent out to Jeremy who was on the other line of the phone.

Jeremy's voice, which I still remember so well, was frantic and there was a great deal of worry worked through it. I listened as well I could to the nearly sobbing boy as I tipped my chair back to its normal position.

"Come to the factory right away! We have trouble. This can't be happening! Lord God, help us!"

All four of us jumped up and raced out of the lunchroom door. There was a great fear and pain in Aelita's eyes as she rushed out the door in front of us all. It hurt me deep inside to see the calm and slightly naive girl with her beautiful eyes so scared. She looked so helpless as we rushed to the factory.

Aelita had the most beautiful eyes of all of the girls at Kadic. They were a serene pink and spectacularly magnificent. She had a way of flashing them in your direction that made you smile and feel suddenly magnificent inside. On Lyoko I remember that her fearful eyes could draw you to them as if by something deep inside that none can understand. Many of the closest saves I've made on Lyoko have been made solely because her eyes drew me to her as she lay before a monster, terrified. Aelita has beautiful eyes.

The run to the factory is a blur to me now. I remember our hearts pounding in our throats and panting breath but it is all foggy now. The clearest part of that experience was when we burst through the mechanical elevator doors to the most painful sight I have ever seen.

The room was gutted. It was completely empty. The wires were torn out of the walls and in the center where the monitor should have been there was nothing. My breath caught in my throat and I gasped. The others displayed a similar reaction.

There were voices coming from the ladder down to the scanner room so we rushed down. That room was empty too. We followed the voices to the super computer room. I was the first to enter.

There before the large supercomputer stood a woman in a police uniform. Various other men, also in uniform stood in front of the machine. Two strong men were holding Jeremy in the corner. He began to fight again when he saw me run through the door. This caused the woman to turn around.

The first thing I noticed about her was her eyes. They were cold, blue and most definitely her own. Not Xana's. Everything was told through her eyes. It was almost like I could picture the thoughts she was forming in her brain. When I looked at those eyes I felt something leave me. It was like she took a part of my soul when she took the supercomputer. Our battle was lost.

I don't know if Xana knew that we had lost at that point in time. By the next day though, he was releasing his wrath upon the world. I don't know how I survived. All else was dead. My friends were dead.

The day they died we were hiding in the very same spot I sit now, in this old 'Xana' shelter underground. The war had been going on for four months. Xana had committed a complete genocide of everyone on earth. There were few left alive.

We had no way of knowing that Xana knew where we were. That was why it was a complete surprise when Yumi began trying to kill us. The symbol of Lyoko shown in her eyes while she stood over us. Ulrich was dying, Jeremy was dead, and Aelita and I were still fighting. I stood near Ulrich watching him safely pass.

His eyes were soft and helpless for the first time. He whimpered as the wound in his chest continued to bleed. Tears rolled down my face as I gave my best friend a goodbye hug. Then his eyes closed.

I cry now remembering. I can't imagine how anyone will ever be able to read this, if they read this at all…

Aelita was suddenly thrown beside me. I brought her to her feet and we ran. Yumi came swiftly after us holding a laser gun in her hand. We were halfway free when Aelita was struck down. She fell and stayed there. My last friend was dead.

Somehow I escaped Xana's clutches. On my way back to this shelter I met a beautiful girl by the name of Ruby. Ruby changed my life.

Ruby was the most beautiful girl I could have imagined. Her hair was long and red and fell down her shoulder blades. Her clothes were ragged and fit her tightly. And her eyes, her eyes…

Even though her eyes could not compare to Aelita's they came close. They were a beautiful emerald and I could see all my faults in them. They reflected her feelings easily and when I held her close those years afterwards I could tell she was in love. Ruby is my wife.

I told Ulrich before he died that I would fight back. That I would oppose Xana. It's been ten years but finally I am ready to be free again. If I die before I can win, God help the rest, but if I win it will be a wonderful day.

Today is the day. Today I leave my Ruby and the babe inside of her to stand up to Xana. I told her that I was going alone. She told me I was stupid. Maybe she's right.

My name is Odd Della Robbia. I have been hiding long enough. It is time for me to take my last stand as a true Lyoko warrior.

**This is the last entry from the diary of Odd Della Robbia. It was written by his wife, Ruby Della Robbia when she was twenty-six. **

**March 15**

Today we are all free.

The war is over and it is all because of my husband. For four years we have lived free. Yumi is rescued and Xana is deleted. All is it should be.

But that is not completely true.

Odd Della Robbia, the finest and bravest man I have ever known, is dead.

He was so stupid to face Xana alone. If he had never gone though we would probably still be beneath the ground.

I am thankful for what he did. I wish though he could have stayed with me. I know thinking like that is probably selfish because millions of people were saved, but…

I loved him.

Now as I sit in the plain living room of the small cottage we found after the war, with Yumi by my side and my four-year-old son in my lap, I know what love truly means. Love is one of the only things we have right now.

Water is easy to come by. There is a non-polluted stream near our house. Food is harder but we manage. We get by, day by day.

Truly we are happy.

We are happy because just a few short four years ago, the world could have ended. _We _could have ended. But we are safe.

So I say again, truly we are happy.

Yumi is watching me as I write and I can hear her beginning to cry. Remembering, even four years later, is still hard.

But we must remember. We must remember that great man by the name of Odd Della Robbia. We must remember how much we loved him. We must remember how he, the best Lyoko warrior of all time, saved the world.


End file.
